


ride

by thisissirius



Series: the trees of vermont [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Vermont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: “Your eyes are amazing up close,” Eddie says, his words slurring slightly. He’s got a dopey smile on his face and it’s close to the one he wears—nope. Not thinking that. “Also your hands. Wanna touch me?”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: the trees of vermont [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790356
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	ride

Buck doesn’t know what to expect when they go out for drinks. 

It’s not the first time they’ve been out, but usually Eddie’s careful with alcohol. He’s not a big drinker, but for some reason, he’s decided tonight’s the night he’s going to celebrate getting a couple of kids off the mountain in their first rescue is the best time to start. 

They’re in Burlington—Bobby’s playing sober cab—and Eddie’s wandering between the tables, trying to talk to Chim and navigate the carrying of glasses at the same time. 

“You’ll burn a hole into him if you keep staring like that.”

Buck snorts, gives Hen a winning smile. “It’s not my fault he looks so good in those jeans. His ass—”

“Please,” Karen says, miming throwing up. 

It’s not a lie; Eddie knows exactly what he’s doing. They’re his tightest jeans, showing off the curve of his ass, hiding nothing. Buck’s seen Eddie get hard in those jeans. 

Abort, he thinks. Not the time. 

Except then Eddie starts drinking. 

Tipsy Eddie isn’t any different from normal. Okay, not much different. He smiles easily, touches everyone, and laughs loudly. Buck’s more than a little in love with him anyway, but the easy affection Eddie’s displaying is—Buck loves him. 

“You alright?” Buck asks, leaning in for a kiss. They’re alone at the table; Bobby and Athena are slow dancing, Hen and Chim are having an argument, and Karen’s currently debating the merits of law with a beermat. 

“Yep,” eddie says, dragging out the word. He accepts the kiss, then pulls back, eyes bright. “I’m gonna go dance.”

Wait. What?

Not that Eddie doesn’t dance, because he does. In the privacy of their home. Buck kinda wishes he’d keep it there when he sees the moves Eddie’s busting out. 

“Dad dancing,” Athena says, amused. “Who could have guessed?”

“He’s usually better than this,” Buck admits. 

“Ply him with drinks,” Chim suggests. 

-

Buck is gonna kill Chim. 

Buck’s certain moving to Vermont is the best thing to ever happen to him, but nothing tops the way Eddie’s looking at him right now. After four drinks and a shot or two, Eddie’s plastered against Buck’s side, biting at his jaw. Buck knows people are watching them, and he bites back on saying anything as he grabs for one of Eddie’s wandering hands. 

“Eddie,” he sighs. 

“Your eyes are amazing up close,” Eddie says, his words slurring slightly. He’s got a dopey smile on his face and it’s close to the one he wears—nope. Not thinking that. “Also your hands. Wanna touch me?”

“Eddie,” Buck says again. 

Hen’s smothering a smile behind her hand, but Buck doesn’t know if that’s because of Eddie, or because she’s starting to feel the alcohol herself. 

Buck’s surprisingly sober. 

“You should straddle me,” Eddie says, like he’s suggesting they go out to dinner. “Come on me.”

Chim almost spits out half his drink, and Bobby raises his eyebrows. Buck’s barely paying them any attention; he’s staring at Eddie, who’s unrepentant with kissing and sucking at Buck’s jaw like he hasn’t just— 

Eddie drops his eyes to Buck’s lap, presses the heel of his hand to Buck’s dick. Buck can’t help it; he lets out a rush of breath, hips hitching a little against Eddie’s hand. “I wanna ride you.”

“Please take him home,” Bobby says, sounding aggrieved. 

“This is gold,” Chim mutters, digging through his pocket. 

If he’s going for his phone, Buck’s definitely taking Eddie home. 

“So let’s go,” Buck says, because Chim deserves it. Three jobs he’s palmed off on Buck this week alone, which means less time with Eddie—and Chris. Best not to think about him right now. Shaking his head, Buck gets a hand on Eddie’s waist. “Up.”

“Something is,” Eddie agrees, standing and stepping closer, grinding his hips against Buck’s thigh. “Fuck.”

Making a strangled noise, Buck buries his face in Eddie’s hair, trying to get a handle on his emotions. Fuck. 

“Please,” Eddie says, whining. It’s the way he says it, the tone, and when Buck looks, he’s not surprised to see the smile on Eddie’s face. The fucker knows exactly what he’s doing, even drunk. “Wanna get your dick in me.”

Bobby curses under his breath, and Buck gives him an apologetic wave as he pushes Eddie towards the door. Eddie won’t let go of him, hands wandering, one sliding down the back of Buck’s pants. 

“We don’t have a ride,” Buck whines, Eddie’s mouth hot against his neck. 

“Walk,” Eddie says, nose pressed to Buck’s jaw. 

It’s hard to think but Buck knows they can’t do that; “I need to call a cab.”

“Mmno,” Eddie says, mouth moving up to bite at the lobe of Buck’s ear. His voice is low when he continues, “fuck me here.”

It’s tempting; since Eddie’s opened the door on the sex thing, Buck can’t stop thinking about it. Wakes up half-hard from dreams, watches Eddie walk around in tight clothes, imagines Eddie pressing against him. 

Not that he’s gotta imagine it now. 

“Maybe,” Buck says, regaining some of his footing when he sees the need in Eddie’s eyes. Time to throw the torture back. “But,” he continues, shifting his feet to press Eddie against the wall. They’re right outside the bar, people walking by, but Buck doesn’t care—and Eddie doesn’t seem to either. His eyes are blown wide, mouth parted gently, lips red and wet. He’s every fantasy Buck’s ever had, every real fuck, rolled up into one amazing person. Buck loves him so much it hurts, and he wants him. He leans in, mouth ghosting over Eddie’s. “Only when you’re sober.”

The whine Eddie lets out is perfect. 

-

“Fuck,” Eddie groans. 

Buck smirks into Eddie’s hair, hand rubbing over his shoulders, down his back. “Morning.”

“Fuck off,” Eddie grumbles, burying his face in Buck’s neck. It’s reminiscent of the night before, and Buck keeps grinning. “Stop looking like that.”

“You have no idea what I’m doing,” Buck protests, ignoring the half-hearted glare Eddie gives him when he pulls back. “Hangover, huh?”

Eddie groans, dropping his head onto Buck’s shoulder. “I’m never drinking again.”

Buck snorts, kisses the top of Eddie’s head. “I think Chim’ll try and get you drunk from now till the end of the time if only to catch you on camera.”

“Never happen,” Eddie mumbles. Buck waits for the inevitable freakout. He’s surprised when it doesn’t come; Eddie goes back to dozing, fingers dancing over Buck’s abs. Eddie’s usually so conservative with their private life, though he has no qualms about telling everyone who’ll listen that he loves Buck. It warms Buck on the best of days, but right now, it makes him want to—

Rolling them over, Buck frames Eddie’s head with his forearms, leaning down enough to touch their noses together. Eddie closes his eyes, hand resting on the back of Buck’s neck. 

“I love you,” Buck whispers. 

Eddie’s lips curve into a smile and Buck kisses him, drawing out the noises Eddie starts to make. “I love you too.”

“You said,” Buck starts, kissing his way down Eddie’s jaw, his collarbone. Eddie tips his head back, further into the pillow, and scratches his nails lightly against Buck’s shoulders. “That you wanted to ride me.”

Hips rolling up against Buck’s, Eddie licks at his bottom lip, working it between his teeth. “I did.”

“Well,” Buck continues, fingers resting against Eddie’s hipbone, “maybe we’ll end with that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [join me on tumblr :)](https://thisissirius.tumblr.com/)


End file.
